


Beyond Butterflies

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [35]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly cannot ignore her attraction to Johnny.





	Beyond Butterflies

Carly felt like fire against his fingertips as his hands wandered her soft skin; nothing had felt like what she consumed him with, something he was certain he would never understand nor question.

The sound of his name was new, laced with a desire deeper than what could ever be expressed between them physically or verbally – though they would consistently try.

They both knew Shawn was the better, logical, sane choice for her and her family; yet it did nothing to restrain them and subdue the yearning.

Johnny needed another touch, another taste – even if it would never be enough.


End file.
